Gamefishing is typically carried out by employing a fishing rod with a butt end and the rod having a reel thereon adapted to be wound about an axis, and which reel provides for the winding and unwinding of the fishing line with a baited or fly hook at the other end. Gamefishing in either salt or fresh water incIudes a fisher fighting fish; for example, from a pier or from the deck of a fishing boat. The fisher may employ a fishing rod holder, which can be secured into the ground or to the pier or deck which holder is usually provided with a socket means for holding the butt end of a fishing rod. The fisher may also employ various rod halters, harnesses and belts so that the fisherman may fight the fish in a standing position. These devices, as presently employed, often are large, cumbersome and heavy and are often not desirable. It is desirable to provide for a fishing rod holder to receive the butt end of a fishing rod in a secure manner, so that the fisher may position the butt end of the fishing rod comfortably against the abdomen of the fisher while fighting the fish.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus and system to provide for a simple, inexpensive, effective, easily manufactured fishing rod holder and system to retain the butt end of a fishing rod in a desired position comfortably against the abdomen of a fisher while securing the rod to the holder, and preventing the rotary movement of the fishing rod in the holder, and wherein the fishing rod may be easily placed in and removed from the fishing rod holder.